Secret Artifacts
The Secret Artifacts are''' 'hidden in the five secret preserves. These artifacts are kept safe in vaults to prevent anyone to use them to unlock the Demon Prison, Zzyzx. Each artifact has a special power. Secret Artifacts * Sands of Sanctity can heal any physical injury or disease except death * Chronometer can control time and take the user anywhere in time. * Oculus allows the user to see anywhere any time but can suck in the user's mind * Translocator can teleport up to three users to a place they have been before * Font of Immortality is a font made from Bracken's third horn that grants the user immortality for a week. Each of the places where the artifacts are found have obstacles in them. The places where the artifacts are hidden are designed for you not to leave alive unless you have the artifact. To get inside the place where the artifact is hidden you must first have a key to get inside. Once you get inside there are traps to prevent you from getting to the artifact, like in the Fablehaven Inverted Tower. In the tower, some steps from the staircases are intangible and you would fall through to your doom. A room in the tower was designed to not let you leave with a weapon besides the key. The room was filled with paintings of monkeys, which if you entered the room with a weapon besides the key a monkey would come down and have your weapon, which in turn vanishes from your hand. There is also a room with monsters, namely a Minotaur bearing a mace, a blue lady with dual swords, a half-spider man which bore a javelin and whip, a Dwarf powerful in the study of magic, a Hobgoblin with a pair of axes, and a Cyclops wielding a cudgel. After that is a room with small rods which are half-black, half-white which control gravity. To make sure it's not all fun and games, there are spikes in the roof to catch people flying up from the cat, or who are just plain clumsy. The cat has a band around it's neck and it has a key on the band. Once you take the key off of and put it in the bottom of the Fablehaven Vault Key (which releases a sword) it becomes mad and attacks. It has nine lives, which are a plain housecat, a large cat with tufted lynx ears and huge claws, an even larger lynx like creature, a super panther, a horse sized cat with black and red marked snakes pertruding from it's shoulders, with saber teeth and dagger claws, a panther that is much larger than any horse with two heads which shoots acidic sludge, and last but ''definetly not least, a monster with long wings, twelve serpent buddies like the fifth life, three heads and tails like some warped, evil coin of feline death, and plenty of muscle to back it up. The vault held the Sands of Sanctity. Source * Rise of the Evening Star (Fablehaven #2) * Grip of the Shadow Plague (Fablehaven #3) * Keys to the Demon Prison (Fablehaven #5) Category:Hidden Artifacts Category:Artifacts and Items Category:Magical Items Category:Magic Category:Artifact preserves Category:Items